


Sorry

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has been trying to make his mistake from a week ago right. Will Lacie let him back in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Oh I had a lot to say... 

 

Patrick had been trying to talk to Lacie for a week now. She wouldn't return his calls or his texts. He knew he fucked up. Again. He had finally gotten the chance to reconnect with her and had thrown it away in a single moment of misunderstanding and jealousy. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better. Lacie was in love with him. Everyone had always maintained that. He felt like the lowest person on the planet. If only she would just listen to him. He had even tried to see her when she was at work, but she had only retreated to the back room when he came in. Andy and Billie had been more than willing to give up her job info to him. 

The sound of his front door opening pulled him from his thoughts of Lacie. The door swung open and in walked Pete. 

"Dude, do you even know how to knock?" 

"Do you know how to lock your door?" 

"Pete, I'm trying to figure out how to get Lacie to talk to me again, so if you don't have any advice, could you at least finish getting inside this apartment and close the goddamn door?" 

Pete laughed, "Oh how very Panic! At The Disco of you Pattycakes!" 

Patrick rolled his eyes. He had walked right into that one. 

"So Patrick, what are we going to do with you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you let your low self-esteem get to you again. That's the entire reason you flaked like you did on Lacie." 

"Could you twist the knife the other direction Pete? Or would you rather raid my kitchen for a lemon to squeeze into the wound?" 

"Calm down man. I have an idea to help you with your Lacie problem." 

Patrick's face perked up, "Really?" 

"Yeah really. So here's the thing, Lacie's birthday is in two days. Talk to Billie and Andy and see if they'll let you set up a little something-something at her place for her birthday. You can sort of corner her there. The worst that can happen is she can lock herself in her room and tell you to fuck off." 

Patrick grabbed Pete's shoulders and kissed Pete's cheek, "I don't say this near often enough, but you're a fucking genius!" 

 

Andy and Billie had the kids at the playground area of the park while Lacie was at work. Andy had practically moved in and became Uncle Andy to Lacie's kids. Billie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"Whatcha thinking about Hurley?" 

"About how much I love you." 

Billie blushed, and buried her face in his back, "Don't get all sappy on me Hurley." 

"You love it when I do." 

"Yes I do." 

Max and Prue ran up quickly, breaking the lovey-dovey moment for the lovebirds. 

"Uncle Andy! Aunt Billie! There's a funny man trying to talk to me and Max!" 

Max nodded his agreement as he huffed slightly, "He says he knows you Uncle Andy and mommy too!" 

Max pointed across the playground. Andy looked up and saw Patrick heading toward them. 

"Hey man. How are you doing?" 

"I'd be doing better if I hadn't fucked up my chances with Lacie." 

"I'll second that," Billie said emphatically. 

Patrick sighed, "I know. I'm sorry I messed everything up. I didn't think." 

"Seriously Patrick, it's ok. It was a misunderstanding," Andy said trying to comfort the younger man. 

"Patrick?" Prue asked. 

Andy bent down to her level, "Yeah. This is my friend Patrick." 

Before Andy could say anything else, Prue had marched up to Patrick and kicked him right in the shin. Hard. 

"Prudence Marie Reynolds! What do you think you're doing?!" scolded Billie. 

"He's the mean man that made momma cry! I don't like him!" 

Patrick stood bent over holding his shin. He stared at Andy as the bearded man flung his head back and let out a loud, boisterous laugh. 

"Ok Andy, it's not that funny man," Patrick sighed still rubbing his shin. "That little girl packs a hell of a punch so to speak." 

Andy laughed harder, holding his stomach with tears rolling down his face. Billie rolled her eyes, "Well in all honesty you deserved it." 

"I know and I want to try and make it up to her. Do you guys know what she's doing on her birthday?" 

Andy finally straightened up wiping the tears from his eyes, "She has to work that morning, but we were planning on taking her out to eat for her birthday after she got home." 

"Can I ask a favor then? I want to do something special for her, and I need all the help I can get." 

Max looked up at Patrick, "I'll help you Mr. Patrick if it makes momma not cry anymore." 

That one sentence made tears well up in Patrick's eyes. These kids would do anything for Lacie. 

Billie spoke up, "What do we need to do Patrick? I'm sick of her moping around the apartment when she's home." 

Prue tugged on Patrick's sleeve, "She likes when you sing." 

Andy chuckled, "She's got a point. All Lacie does in her bedroom anymore is listen to anything that you've recorded. Never got to hear myself drum so much before." 

"You can set up a nice meal in our apartment while she's at work. I can keep her extra busy if you need Andy to help you," Billie added. 

"Thanks guys. I'll need Andy and I'll need Prue and Max to help too if they will." 

 

***One Day Before Lacie's Birthday*** 

 

"Billie, I don't want to go shopping!" Lacie protested. 

"Christ bitch, you need to get out of this apartment. We need a girls day!" 

"Why though? I'm totally fine." 

"No you're not. You're being fucking stubborn as usual. Just come shopping with me! We'll pick you out an outfit to wear tomorrow night." 

"Fuck! Fine, but just remember I'm a prisoner against my will. This abuse will not be tolerated everyday." 

"Shopping is not abuse Lacie." 

"Maybe not for you Billie, but it's hell for me." 

Billie rolled her eyes at her disagreeable cousin. 

"Andy baby, will you watch the kids while I force my cousin to be a happy person for a while and treat her to some retail therapy?" 

Andy rounded the corner and entered Lacie's room, "Of course I will love-bug. The kids could use some solo Uncle Andy time," he smiled as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend. 

"Oh my God could you two get a fucking room?" Lacie said as she mock-gagged. 

Billie pulled away and shrugged, "What difference would it make? You'd just walk in on us." 

"That was one time!" 

"Once is all it takes." 

"For Christ's sake! Are we going so you can start my torture or not?" 

Billie kissed Andy again, then grabbed Lacie's hand and tugged her out of the room and the apartment. 

 

***Ten Minutes Later*** 

 

Patrick strolled up to the door of Lacie and Billie's apartment and knocked. 

"Come on in man. Billie drug Lacie to the mall. They'll be gone for a few hours." 

"Thanks again for the help Andy." Patrick said as he entered the apartment. 

"No biggie. Now what are you going to cook for her tomorrow night?" 

"Dude, you know I can't cook. Cereal is my best dish." 

"I love cereal!" Max exclaimed. 

"Shut up! He can't make mommy cereal!" Prue scolded. 

"Don't tell your brother to shut up." Andy reprimanded the little girl. 

"Sorry Uncle Andy. Sorry Max." 

Patrick leaned down to Prue and Max's height, "So what does your mommy like to eat?" 

They both scrunched up their noses in disgust and said in unison, "Chinese food." 

Patrick chuckled, "I bet you two don't like Chinese food do you?" 

"Gross. It looks nasty!" Prue exclaimed. 

"Well would you at least try to eat some for your mommy?" 

Max scrunched up his nose again, "If it's for mommy." 

"I promise that we will try to find something that you two will like." 

"So dude, what else do you have planned?" Asked Andy. 

"Well I plan on singing her a song too. Also, I may or may not have a gift for her birthday." 

"Seems that you have everything all planned out." 

"I'm close. I need to have the kids' help though," he looked down at them, "do you two think you can help me?" 

"Yep!" they answered in unison. 

 

*** The Next Day*** 

 

Lacie woke up in a bad mood. She hadn't slept well the night before and she had to pull a double today. Her boss called her yesterday while she and Billie had been shopping, and informed her that she was the only one going to be working all day long. She was mad, but couldn't turn down the money. She retreated into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. As she stepped out of the steaming shower, she smelled breakfast. Andy was probably cooking. Billie almost never got out of bed before noon. 

Once dressed and ready for a long day at work, Lacie exited the bathroom and followed her nose to the kitchen. The heavenly aroma led her right to Andy at the stove with Prue and Max sitting at the table. She couldn't stay in a bad mood when Andy got up early and made breakfast. 

"Mmmm, smells fantastic Andy!" 

"Vegan breakfast burritos for the birthday girl!" 

"Sounds delicious." Lacie wasn't a vegan, but she did love when Andy cooked. No one could make a vegan breakfast like him. 

"Momma, what's vegan?" Max asked. 

"It's what uncle Andy is. It means that he doesn't eat meat, or anything that animals make." 

"So he doesn't eat cheese or drink milk?" 

"Nope. I don't eat eggs either." Andy spoke up. 

"Wow." Prue said looking at Andy like he was crazy. 

"So Andy, since you're up. I got a call yesterday from my boss informing me that I have to pull a double today. Do you mind telling Billie and helping with the kids today? We'll have to postpone dinner until tomorrow." 

"Okay that's fine. I'll let Billie know once she finally pulls her butt out of bed." Andy set plates in front of everyone. 

"God Andy this looks delicious!" Lacie said as she loaded salsa onto her burrito and took a large bite. 

"If these are vegan, what did you use? Cause it looks like eggs to me." Prue said uncertainly. 

"Just try it. I promise you'll like it little darling." Andy said. 

Lacie finished her plate quickly, "I've gotta go. Thanks for breakfast Andy. It was delicious as always. Kids you be good for uncle Andy and aunt Billie today." 

"We will!" They said through mouthfuls of their burritos. 

 

Once Lacie was gone, Andy quickly pulled out his phone and called Patrick. 

"Hello?" Patrick answered thickly. 

"Shit. Sorry I woke you up, but we've got a situation." 

"What's going wrong now?" 

"Lacie got told that she has to pull a double today." 

"Fuck! I knew I couldn't have just this one thing go right!" 

"Calm down man. I've got a backup plan." 

"I'm listening." 

"Billie could smuggle you and the kids into the store tonight. That way you can set everything up in the backroom of the shop." 

"Won't that get Lacie in trouble?" 

"Nah, the owner knows Billie, so she can call him and explain." 

"As long as I don't get anyone fired." 

"Patrick, just shut the hell up and get over here while I wake up Billie." 

"Only if you promise me hot tea and food." 

"You act like you don't know that I get up early and make breakfast." 

 

***35 Minutes Later*** 

 

Billie was sitting bleary-eyed on the sofa with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands practically daring anyone to say anything to her. Once she finished her first cup of coffee and Andy brought her a second one, she looked at him, "Now why exactly did you wake me up this fucking early?" 

Patrick spoke up, "Lacie has to pull a double shift today and Andy had another plan that requires your charms." 

"So really, you want me to call my ex and butter him up so we can still pull everything off for Lacie at work?" 

Andy cocked an eyebrow, "You never told me the owner was your ex." 

"Don't get all bent out of shape babe. He's gay." 

"Then why did you date him?" 

"His parents are homophobic assholes and they wouldn't let up about him getting a girlfriend." 

"So basically you were a smoke-screen." 

"Kind of. Can we please get back on topic here?" 

"I agree." Patrick nodded. 

"Ok." Andy conceded. 

"Now give me a few minutes to finish waking the fuck up." Billie deadpanned. 

 

Lacie was having a terrible day. The only plus side so far had been Andy's breakfast for her. He was also the only person to wish her a happy birthday. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, but dammit it was her birthday. The door of the store dinged signaling a customer coming into the store. 

"Welcome to Mitch's Records. How can I help you?" She called out the greeting without looking up. 

"We just wanted to come and see our favorite record store clerk on her birthday." 

Lacie's head shot up, "Pete! Joe! How are you guys?" She ran from behind the counter and tackled the two men into a hug. 

"We're good shorty! Andy called and told us you were trapped on the inside all day. So we decided to come and see you." Joe smiled holding out some birthday balloons to Lacie. 

She smiled, "Thanks guys." 

Pete grinned, "That's not all we brought." 

Lacie looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Oh yeah?" 

Pete ran outside and came back carrying two wrapped packages and balanced on top was a small cake. 

"Surprise! You can't have a proper birthday without cake and gifts!" 

Lacie laughed, "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do all of this." 

"Nonsense! We'd be terrible friends if we didn't." Joe countered. 

Pete forced Lacie into a chair as he pushed the first gift into her arms, "This is from me, Meagan, Bronx and Saint." 

Lacie gently opened the large box and gasped, "Pete, I can't accept this. It's too much!" 

"Sure you can. You've been telling me for over a year now how much you want to learn how to play bass guitar. Well now you have your very own bass to learn on." 

"Pete this is beautiful. Thank you so much." Lacie hugged the older man. 

"Let's not forget your other gift. From me, Marie and Ruby." Joe said laying a smaller, but heavy package in her lap. 

Lacie carefully took off the ribbon and opened the box, "Holy shit Trohman! Did you talk to Billie?" 

"Actually it was Patrick who told me that this was the record player you've wanted for the last two years. Billie just told me what records to buy." 

Lacie flinched at the mention of her former lover. 

Joe noticed, "Fuck. I'm sorry Lacie. I-I thought he had called you and explained about last week." 

"He tried, but I haven't answered any of his calls or texts. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he was upset with me about the no contact for over a year." 

Pete and Joe looked at Lacie confused. Finally Pete spoke up, "He didn't blow you off to be a dick Lace." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Andy had invited him to the party without you knowing. He told Trick that he wanted to introduce him to his new girlfriend. Patrick showed up and saw Andy hug you and kiss your forehead, and being Patrick, he thought you two were a couple." 

"So all of this has been one big misunderstanding?" 

"Pretty much. Damn Lacie, I thought you would've at least given him a chance to explain." Joe said thoughtfully. 

Lacie dropped her head into her hands, "Goddammit! Now I feel like the patron Saint of jackasses!" 

Joe chuckled, "Yeah, but now at least you have the full story. I hate to cut this all so short, but I've gotta go. You have a good birthday." 

Pete sang off-key, "Happy Birthday baby!" 

Lacie smiled, "Thank you guys so much for the gifts. You've definitely made my birthday better." She got up and hugged both men. They kissed her forehead and left the shop. 

 

***Six Hours Later*** 

 

Billie, Andy, Prue and Max were on their way to the record shop. Lacie had an hour before the store closed, so they wanted to get there soon so Patrick would have plenty of time to set everything up. As they walked into the deserted shop, they heard Lacie singing along with the store radio. 

Billie snuck behind Lacie and goosed her sides, "Boo bitch!" 

Lacie screamed, "Don't scare me like that you hag! I almost had a heart attack!" 

"You're fine bitch." 

"You still scared the piss out of me." 

Andy took his chance to start the plan, "Speaking of pissing your pants, can I use the bathroom?" 

Lacie giggled, "Sure. Go through the back there and it's the second door on your left." 

Andy walked quickly to the back and found the back door to let Patrick in. 

"Thanks Andy." 

"No problem man. You need to get your stuff together. I've gotta get back up front before Lacie thinks something is up." 

 

"Mommy, mommy!" Prue called to Lacie. 

"Yes baby girl?" 

"Me and Max wanna stay with you!" 

"Baby girl I don't think that's such a good idea." 

"Oh come on Lacie. You know Mitch won't mind." Billie chided. 

Lacie rolled her eyes, "Fine. You two can stay here with me until I get off work, but you have to go to the break room when I go to lock up." 

"Ok mommy!" 

"Well since the kids will be here with you the rest of the night, I'm gonna take my beautiful girlfriend to go see a movie." Andy said. 

"Ok guys. Have a good time." 

Billie pecked her cousin on the cheek, "I hope you're birthday has been ok." 

"It's been fine. You two go have fun. I'll see you later at home." 

 

By the time Billie and Andy had chorused their goodbyes, Lacie only had fifteen minutes left until the store closed. She looked at her kids and smiled. Maybe her birthday hadn't been as big of a bust as she thought it would be. 

"Prue, Max, I need you to go to the break room and I'll be back there in a minute." 

She heard the chorus of 'ok mommy' from them and giggled. They did just about everything together. She took the till out of the register and headed to the back to count. She was so wrapped up in her closing routine that it took a full five minutes for her to notice that there was something going on in the break room other than just her kids. 

She walked to the door and pushed it open. There sat Prue, Max and Patrick. He smiled nervously at Lacie. 

"How did you get in here?" Lacie questioned. 

"Uh, Andy let me in here earlier when he was back here." 

"What are you doing here is the more pertinent question." 

"Mommy, sit down. Mr. Patrick has a surprise for you." Max stated. 

Lacie let Prue and Max lead her to a chair that had been set up in front of where Patrick sat. 

He smiled nervously again and picked up his guitar that sat at his feet and began to sing: 

 

Oh I, had a lot to say. Was thinking on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same. 

Max and Prue joined in on the pre-chorus: 

Cause everything inside, it never comes out right. And when I see you cry. It makes me wanna die! 

I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. 

This time, I think I'm to blame. It's harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame. 

The kids started to harmonize with Patrick again: 

Cause everything inside, it never comes out right. And when I see you cry. It makes me wanna die! 

I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry you're blue. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. 

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights and the tears you cried. It's never too late to make it right. Oh yeah sorry! 

 

Patrick skipped the last chorus and faded the song out there. 

"Look Lacie, I'm-I'm sorry about what happened last week. I saw-" 

"Patrick I know. Joe and Pete explained it to me earlier today. If anyone needs to apologize, it should be me. I shouldn't have ignored you." 

Patrick set his guitar down and stood up. He winced and Lacie looked at him worried. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah my shin got into an unfortunate accident two days ago." He chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I kicked him in the leg." Prue confessed. 

"Prudence Marie Reynolds! You know we don't kick people!" Lacie exclaimed. 

Patrick started laughing, "It's ok Lacie. I deserved it." 

"That's right momma. He made you cry." Max said defending his sister. 

"Lacie, can we finish our surprise for your birthday please?" Patrick asked sweetly. 

Lacie nodded as he started to put plastic plates and silverware on the table. Lacie chuckled when she saw the boxes of Chinese takeout. 

"Patrick, I hate to break it to you, but my kids won't eat Chinese food." 

"Just give me a minute." 

He asked the kids what they wanted on their plates and as they picked items, he filled their plates. 

Lacie sat impressed as her kids finally tried new things without a fight. They ate and made a bit of small talk between bites. Once they finished eating, Patrick cleared the table off and threw away the plates and plastic utensils. 

"Now for your gift." 

"Patrick, you've already done so much. You don't need to do anything else for me." 

"Oh hush. It's your birthday and you get a gift. Besides your children helped me pick it out for you." 

He turned and reached into his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair and pulled out a small box. 

"This is from me and your children Lacie." 

She opened the box and saw a silver ring with a Topaz and a Citrine set side by side in it. Her eyes filled with tears, "This is beautiful Patrick." 

"Both of November's birthstones for each of your children. They're the most important thing in your life, so I wanted something to remind you of them every day." 

Lacie pulled Prue, Max and Patrick into a big hug, "This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you guys so much."

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: For those of you that did not know, the song that Patrick sings to Lacie is 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. I own nothing in this as usual, except Mitch's Records. I apologize for doing the fan girl thing and having Patrick sing, but honestly, can you blame me? Hope you enjoyed this newest piece of the saga. Please read and review. Thanks everyone!)


End file.
